


Micky and Mike A/O/B

by ediblesocks



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gay, I regret this, M/M, Monkees - Freeform, a/o/b, this is gay, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ediblesocks/pseuds/ediblesocks
Summary: haha why did i write thisshort a/o/b monkees drabble for dolenzmith
Relationships: Micky Dolenz & Mike Nesmith, Micky Dolenz/Mike Nesmith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Micky and Mike A/O/B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zilchs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilchs/gifts).



Mike puffs out his chest, as if he's already won his inane challenge in order to look more capable in the eyes of everyone. All he ends up achieving is creating gossip in the music circle and making himself more susceptible to everyone's distaste.  
Micky would laugh, if he didn't feel an odd tingling run through his tense, adrenaline fueled body.  
Later, in his bed and their shared room, locked door keeping Mike out, he lets down his guard, bit by bit; stops holding in and ceases the struggle. He allows more space for his instincts, his nature, cautious to not let go all of his restraint. But before he knows it, he's thrown ass first into a tingling mess, attacked by the scent of Mike emerging from the other side of the room and memory of the physical dominance emerging in his yet-slim body, not a true alpha but on the way there, attitude cocky but so enticing to Micky’s omega, as if a puppy to eager his master.  
Micky feels almost repulsed by the enthusiasm and fascination that rolls over him in waves, trying so hard to not fall for and submit to his best friend Mike Nesmith while another side of him wanting to dive into Mike’s sheets and bury himself into Mike’s scent, lightheaded with the knowledge that he could easily do so.


End file.
